The Final Blow
by Citronella Jello
Summary: Not easy to summarize, 7th year, truth comes out, a love triangle emerges, but will it be to late to salvage it. NL/GW/DM, RW/HG. Rated for some strong language


Title: The Final Blow  
  
Author: Gotta Luv Pippin/Emma Malfoy  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Summary: Voldemort is back, and that isn't good. Harry tracks him, but learns a strange fact. Yet, as most people think, it is not Harry who kills Voldemort, but if not than who?  
  
Main Characters: Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Tom Riddle.  
  
Disclaimer: I should have enough stock here to buy the rights to Harry Potter. ::walks up to WB headquarters:: "Sorry, you can't just buy Harry Potter!" ::Shoves me out the door. Well I guess I still don't own Harry Potter  
  
A/n: My friend was writing this, went blank and is letting me write it. Now, it is different by all means, it is darker and Draco isn't little mister nice guy.  
  
OK, here we go:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Taking Sides?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"AVADA KEDRAVA!!!!" his voice echoed through the cavern. His long blonde was pulled back into a loose pony tail. The green light erupted from to tip of his wand and hit the tall red headed boy square in the chest, sending him falling to the ground.  
  
"RON!!!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Awwwww, did I hurt the little mudblood's feelings?" the blonde man spat.  
  
"SHUT UPP!" shouted Ginny.  
  
The man completely ignored here. "Draco, you have been very quiet throughout this entire time together, do you have anything to say?"  
  
"No, father, I don't." He spat his father's name as though it was a bad word.  
  
"Well, you can kill the Weasley girl for me, right?"  
  
"I'd rather not," said Draco coolly.  
  
"You'd rather not?" mocked his father.  
  
"That is what I said, is it not?"  
  
"Draco, this is not like you, to ditch your friends and follow these, these idiots down here!"  
  
"I didn't follow them, and I never DITCHED my friends. I never had one in the first place."  
  
Ginny gasped, was she hearing things right? Was Draco Malfoy really friendless?  
  
"What about those two, two oafs, Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Lucius.  
  
Draco smirked, "They ran off. Good Riddance if you ask me!"  
  
"You have chosen the wrong side, Draco, the Dark Lord will not be happy with you!"  
  
"I never chose sides! I don't feel like choosing sides! It's a pain if you ask me! Now, apologize for killing their friend!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Crucio!" shouted Draco, "Well, DAD, how does it feel?" Lucius screamed in pain, "Good! All those times that you used this bloody curse on me, and I finally get to use it on you! You know what!? This is NOTHING, NOTHING like the shit that you put me through! So I am just going to enjoy this moment!"  
  
"Draco!" his father shouted.  
  
"MALFOY! Stop it!" shouted Ginny.  
  
Draco slowly took the curse off his father. "All those years! I didn't understand, dad, all those years, I went through hell and back! You never thought that I would find out, did you? But I did. I would give anything to kill you at this very moment! Get out, before I change my mind! NOW!"  
  
Lucius scrambled back away from Draco. "NOW!" Lucius stood up and ran.  
  
Draco turned around and saw everyone eyes staring right at him. They then heard two words, that they never thought they would hear come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry!?" shouted Hermione, "Sorry for what? Making a scene? Using an UNFORGIVABLE curse on your father? WHAT!?"  
  
"What is your problem?" he shouted back, "I can never get anywhere CAN I!? I was just gonna apologize for my father, but no, you had to make a scene out of it. Ya know, I never got to know him, he must have been really nice! But, I see how it is going to be, so I just wont say anything!" and with that, Draco stormed off angrily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/n: So what did you think, I know, it isn't long, but it is a start. It is different, the same, yet very very different. So please review!! I am begging you! Lol! 


End file.
